kardashevfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe
A '''Universe '''contains immeasurable galaxies. Ours has 11 dimension but 3 space dimensions (some have more) and 1 time dimension are the most dominant. The creation of a universe is attributed to a Big Bang and ours happened about 14 billion years ago. New model Inflationary epoch Cosmic inflation, some hypothesised a long enough period of inflation could explain the high degree of homogeneity in the observed universe, even if the cosmos before inflation was highly disordered Planck epoch Times shorter than 10 (-43) seconds, 4 fundamental forces (electromagnetism, gravity, weak and strong nuclear interactions) are one Grand unified epoch Between 10(-43) seconds and 10(-36) seconds after big bang, Gravity separated from gauge forces, unified forces separate into strong and weak Electroweak epoch Between 10(-36) seconds (end of inflation) and 10(-32) end of big bang, electromagnetism and weak force separate from strong force Quark epoch Between 10(-12) – 10(-6) seconds after big bang, All fundamental forces take current forms, previously massless all elementary particles become massive Hadron epoch Between 10(-6) and 1 second after big bang, quark-gluon plasma cools until protons and neutrons form Lepton epoch Between 1 and 10 seconds after big bang, small residue of leptons as by-product Photon epoch Matter domination 70,000 years after big bang, antimatter weight on the D-brane dominates, paving the way for gravitational collapse to amplify the tiny inhomogeneities left by cosmic inflation, making dense regions denser and rarefied regions more rarefied Recombination Ca. 377,000yrs after big bang, decoupling event making the cosmos transparent, CMB begins Dark ages 380,000 – 150 million yrs after big bang ending 1 billion yrs post big bang, earliest galaxies Habitable epoch Ca. 1-17 million yrs after big bang, possibility of liquid water 6.6 million yrs post-big bang Reionization period 150 million to 1 billion years after big bang, first stars and quasars form from gravitational collapse causing reionisation, population 3 stars (virtually no metal) start making heavier elements, first stars 500 million yrs post big bang resulting in large volumes of matter collapsing to form galaxies Age of post-BB cosmos: 13.722 billion years D-brane cosmos The areas believed to possess dark matter actually are occupied by antimatter weight from the other side of the D-brane, the separation by the 2d matter does not compensate for the dimensional effect of time (gravity) following its parameters, which is why these areas are spare of matter. The galaxies gathering together is assisted by their opposite antimatter galaxies as the weight of stars and SMBH assist in sweeping matter together by these overlapping 4d fields. Superpartners, antibaryons and magnetic monopoles exist on antimatter side, hence their absence from our side. Galaxy are too light weight-wise unless that weight is from both sides of the D-brane Arrow of time Time moves in one direction from the big bang, dimensional waves from the creation of 3/4/5d as edge, lowest linearity and motion expand outward with the 2d expansion Fine tuned universe 2d, condition that allow life in the universe can only occur when certain dimensionless physical constants lie within a very narrow range. This is because of the 2d aspect, where complexity moves towards 1d allowing an empty cosmos to become more complex by introducing new elements such as life Only way to calculate DPC is by 0-2d ratio per elements Cosmic inflation Inflation in this model is the expanse of 2d space from colliding 0d and 1d masses in the Outerverse (true Newtonian Steady state universe), the continued expansion is due to the continued change of both masses interacting. This could be the source of Dark energy Dark flow or the Great Attractor is the interaction of antimatter galaxies on the opposite side of the D-brane and inflation, causing a 5d collateral effect of attraction through mass Vacuum catastrophe disagreement between measured values of the vacuum energy density (the small value of the cosmological constant) and the zero-point energy suggested by quantum field theory. The energy values are too low for QFT because the energy is divided by 3 points 0-2d, this cancels out the zero-point energy of the vacuum Locality violation In 1935 Albert Einstein, Boris Podolsky and Nathan Rosen in their EPR paradox theorised that quantum mechanics might not be a local theory, because a measurement made on one of a pair of separated but entangled particles causes a simultaneous effect, the collapse of the wavefunction, in the remote particle (i.e. an effect exceeding the speed of light). But because of the probabilistic nature of wavefunction collapse, this violation of locality cannot be used to transmit information faster than light. In 1964 John Stewart Bell formulated the "Bell inequality", which, if violated in actual experiments, implies that quantum mechanics violates either locality or realism, another principle which relates to the value of unmeasured quantities. The two principles are commonly referred to as a single principle, local realism. Quantum entanglement works because the subatomics existed in a 2d state meaning they were affected by coterminus space where time and motion didn’t exist until post-Big bang Supermassive black hole Created from gathered blackholes inside galaxies meaning 0d was not contained until 500 million yrs after the big bang. The M-sigma relation is due to 0/1d masses on either side of the D-brane. Quasars grew their SMBH in the early cosmos by unknown means Lack of age-metallicity relation The discrepancy of AMR in the Milky way galactic disk and other 220 nearby thick disc stars is because of relative time dilation from the increase of gravity from galaxy building. The heavier the SMBH the slower time passes within Lithium problem Discrepancy in very old stars due to division amongst 3 sides Inflation cosmos Pre-Big bang Where did it come from/why expand Inflation pre-Big bang, general law of relativity intact, all matter moved towards order (now polarised to antimatter side) for Big bang (reverse second law of thermodynamics), first law (energy can not be created nor destroyed) intact from 2d mass Large scale anisotropy Matter of 2d nature had formed prior to the Big bang meaning afterwards the different properties of region were affected giving a difference not homogeneity of region Flatness problem In the case of the flatness problem, the parameter which appears fine-tuned is the density of matter and energy in the universe. Almost like they were distributed prior to the Big Bang, this is because they were, the Inflation cosmos saw matter and energy created without gravity. Lacking density but equally made by 2d interaction with 0/1d matter Horizon problem difficulty in explaining the observed homogeneity of causally disconnected regions of space in the absence of a mechanism that sets the same initial conditions everywhere. This is because 4d or the Arrow of time was created as a cosmological constant in an age of timelessness, the effect was across the cosmos Clumpiness issue the distribution of galaxies in the survey they study is clumpier than expected on very large scales. In fact the level of fluctuation is about a factor two higher than expected on the basis of the standard cosmological model. A side effect of the Big Sink Counter law of entropy The cosmos descends to entropy counter to the formation of stars and galaxies, yet seems to form more complexity over time this is beacuse the 2d matter moves antimatter side counter to entropy and bleeds over the effect Bmr limiting temp of space Space is not as cold as it should be as the temperature is affected by the background microwave radiation, yet it is evenly spread because as 4d was being created by the Big Bang the event existed in a period or state of time absence allowing it to spread everywhere coterminusly Element abundances After each cosmos stage event (Big bang, Big Sink, Reionisation) Stars produced heavier elements which novaes spread throughout the galaxies Quasar redshift Quasar’s evolved their intrinsic properties and became smaller and fainter during these cosmos changes, resulting in the most distant galaxies quasars higher redshifts Unusual star scale The presence of stars with unusual scale or size is due to them being from prior cosmos changing events, as 4/6/9d and the effect of gravitational time dilation resulted in their continuation due to the time away from their gravity travelling faster than they were. * Re-ionisation age scales Gleise 229, Alpha centuari A, Kic 8462852, Regulus * Second event scales Aldebaran, Rigel – pistol star (blue supergiant), Chi cygni, Rho cassiopea, R leporis * Big bang age scales Antares, Mu cephei, Jy canio, Westerlund, Vy scuti * Inflation age scales Sdss j0100+2802 HVS Hypervelocity stars come from the LMC are not from binaries casting off their twin but are younger galaxies affected by relativity, travelling faster by the effects of gravitational time dilation CMB Cold spot Sign of BMR bleed off, likely resulting from next cosmos changing event Time dilation on Earth Earth’s core 2.5yrs younger than surface due to nearness to gravitational mass Relativity and Dark space Erik Verlinde theoretical physicist university of Amsterdam observation of stars at the outer edges of galaxies moving faster htan Newton’s theory of gravity is resultant of those objects being away from the SMBH Neutron stars dimness Neutron stars are 10 times the solar mass, massive time dilation results in the speed of light slowing need these masses Big sink Dimensional sinking creating 6-8d physics during the Dark ages in cosmology history Re-ionisation Believed to be a relation of the first stars & quasars forming after gravitational collapse and 9-11d physicsCategory:Cosmology